


"I love you"..."I know"

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Being little cuties, F/M, Star Wars Day, They're both just huge star wars nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike and El celebrate Star Wars day.May the fourth be with you





	"I love you"..."I know"

**Author's Note:**

> It's Star Wars day nerds! May the fourth be with you!

**May 4th 1985**

 

Mike grabbed his bike and ran out the door the minute El called him and asked him to come over. She said it was important and Mike dropped everything for her. He didn't know if it was a good kind of important or a bad kind of important. But all he knew was El needed to see him and that was all that mattered.

 

He practically threw his bike to the ground outside the cabin, the wheel still spinning. Urgently he ran to the door, giving the secret knock they agreed on so she knew it was him. 

 

She opened the door to see Mike breathing heavily, his cheeks red from the ride over. Her heart leapt. She knew he wasn't the most athletic of the group but even still in a heartbeat he would be over for her. She really did love him.

 

“What's wrong?” He said, his eyes scanning her face.

 

“Nothing I just wanted to show you something.” She took his hand and he relaxed, the panic gone from his eyes.

 

He followed her as she led him to her room, careful not to trip over the long wire that led in there as well. She stopped at the closed door and ran behind him, standing on her tip toes to hold her hands over his eyes.

 

“What's going on?” He laughed, his own hands coming up to rest over hers.

 

“Surprise.” She said simply, using her powers to open the door.

 

She helped Mike through the door and stopped. “Ok, ready?”

 

She removed her hands from his eyes, cautiously watching his reaction. His eyes growing wide and his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

 

El (with the help of Hopper) and built a small fort in her room with the TV underneath, a stack of Star Wars VHS tapes next to it.

 

“You did all this?” Mike turned to her, holding his arms out and she wrapped hers around his torso.

 

“Star Wars day.” She nodded, leaning back in his arms to look up at him. “May the 4th be with you.” She laughed.

 

“You...you remembered?” Mike had told her about it last year, how he and the boys were planning on watching the movies together, how hadn't really felt like it then. But now she was back. 

He'd already shown her all the movies, and she'd loved them. But the fact that she remembered something he'd told her when he'd been calling her, unsure if she was even there...it made his heart race.

 

“I love you.” He broke into a huge smile, his hand brushing her cheek. He'd said those words the first time a few weeks ago, but it never stopped feeling real. He never got over how he was able to say it to her.

 

Her hands found their way around his neck, pulling his head down so she could rest her forehead against his. “I know.” She whispered and smiled when he closed the gap between them.


End file.
